Fallen
by dreamlessnights
Summary: (Hilary’s P.O.V) He tried pushing me over the edge many times. Now he’s gone too far. I’ve finally cracked, falling into darkness. Falling. Fallen where no one can reach me. This is what I wanted. I know I won’t suffer anymore.. Goodbye Tyson...


DLN: Okie. I've been reading these kinds of fics so much so I thought I would write one. I'll update my other fics later, so no worries. It doesn't mean I'm in a depressed mood, I'm actually in a great mood lol. Sorry if you don't like it. It's my first shot at angst, so if it's horrible then flame me, lol. Anyway, here's the summary. This will be a one-shot but I will definitely make a sequel, like an actual fic out of this if you want me to.

Summary: (Hilary's P.O.V) He tried pushing me over the edge many times. Now he's gone too far. I've finally cracked, falling into darkness. Falling. Fallen where no one can reach me. This is what I wanted. I know I won't suffer anymore.... Goodbye Tyson...

DLN: Um, this is sort of sad, and kind of like my other fics, except ah, just read it, lol. You'll see. Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, and never will.

DLN: Now here's the one-shot. Er, I'll also make it a songfic to the song "My Destiny" by "Trish Thuy Trang." A Vietnamese singer. Please take the time to read the lyrics. It's very sad...

Hilary's P.O.V

I have a confession to make...

Promise not to laugh?

I love Tyson.

Yes, it's funny if I ponder and think about it, but it's actually true.

No matter how many times I deny it, deep inside of me, I know it's true.

_Moonlight high above the trees  
Such a peaceful night it is  
By myself I'm sitting here  
the memories are clear  
of love I never could reveal_  
  
I decided to pick today to tell him.

Tell him how I feel.

Tell him the truth.

Boy, did I pick the wrong day.

Last night, I had stayed up late, making him the best batch of chocolate chip cookies he'll ever sink his teeth into.

This morning, I woke up smiling.

Knowing that he'll finally find out...

I changed, grabbed the batch of cookies and rushed over to Tyson's dojo.

When I got there, what I saw made me freeze.

Frozen in my spot.

My heart stopped and I couldn't breathe.

Seeing the same image, going in my mind over and over.

Tyson was holding a girl in his arms.

A girl that wasn't me.

Another girl.

_There's a gentle swaying breeze  
while my eyes are filled with tears  
All the things you couldn't see  
the love that I still feel  
I never thought you'd ever leave_

A girl by the name of Ashley, who he told me, was nothing but a friend. (I'll just use the girl who was in my other ficcie, k? Another reason to hate her.)

I felt my heart shatter into thousands of pieces, which no one can see nor feel, but me.

I saw Tyson kiss her softly, while she giggled, and he leaned down and whispered sweet words to her that I had always longed to hear.

I stared in shock as I dropped the basket of cookies I was holding, the cookies breaking into tiny crumbs, similar to the pieces of my heart.

I couldn't take it anymore.

Take the pain, or suffering.

I turned around to leave, my eyes blurry from the tears now running down my face endlessly.

A mixture of emotions, surrounding my eyes.

Anger, Sadness, but most of all... Betrayal.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tyson let go of Ashley and looked over at me wide-eyed.

"Hilary!" I heard Tyson shout ignoring Ashley whom was pouting behind him. "Stop, don't go!"

His shouts made me turn and run, not caring where I was going.

Anywhere but here was better.

_Silently through all the years  
my heart aches 'cause you're not here  
Took for granted you'd be there  
I never showed I cared  
and now you're only in my dreams  
All the time could never heal  
What I've lost and what I feel  
You were taken far away  
and now it's just too late  
and fate has sealed my destiny  
_

I could still hear his muffled cries behind me.

I paid no attention, for he meant nothing to me.

Absolutely nothing.

I was tired of him.

Playing with my emotions and he didn't even know it.

He's finally pushed me over the edge.

He's gone too far.

I've finally fallen over.

Falling.

Fallen where no one can reach me.

Save me.

I wanted it that way.

I'm not going to suffer anymore.

I'm going to make him happy, with his Ashley.

If I were gone, I would no longer be here to interfere with his new relationship.

I ran to my house, knowing that no one was home, and exactly what I needed was there.

I got to my room after what seemed like an endless run, and grabbed a pocketknife out of my top drawer.

I stared at it for a while, but knew I had to make my decision quick.... I wasn't going to let him stop me...

_Sadness cuts my heart so deep  
What a life it could've been  
By myself in disbelief with misery and grief  
this never was supposed to be_

I heard noisy footsteps coming up the stairs as I remembered I left the front door open in my quick haste.

I quickly hid the pocketknife behind my back, as to not let him know what I was planning, and going, to do.

"Hilary!" Tyson cried as he barged through the door. He stared at me his eyes mixed with confusion. "Why did you run away?"

"You don't know do you..." I whispered.

"Huh? Know what, Hilary?" He started advancing towards me.

"Don't come near me..." I glared dangerously at him, my ruby eyes flashing.

"What? W-w-hat have I done?" Tyson stuttered his eyes begging for forgiveness.

When he glanced over at me, I felt my heart shatter.

He was so confused... he didn't know how I felt.

He didn't know I loved him.

All he did was find someone to love... it was my entire fault... I was the one to blame...

"I-I'm sorry Tyson..." I mumbled to him, tears running down my face. I bowed my head low so as to hide the tears, but I knew he already saw. I clutched the knife tightly in my right hand, as I choked a sob.

"Hilary..." His comforting voice told me. "Don't cry."

"Tyson." I looked up at him, staring into his eyes, tears staining my face.

I saw a hurt expression came over his face as he saw my saddened look.

"I have something to tell you." I spoke up.

"What is it?" He asked softly, as to not upset me in any way.

I looked down and took a deep breath before making eye contact with him once again. "It's better to get this over with. I'll tell you this quickly as to not interfere."

"Inte..." Tyson started but I interrupted him.

"Interfere with you and your new.... friend. I've had wanted to tell you this for so long. I can finally tell you. Tyson Kinomiya? I-I-I love you..." I gave a faint smile.

Tyson's eyes widened as the words left my mouth. He opened his mouth to speak but I put my finger on his lips to stop him.

"It's okay. I'll be gone so you don't have to worry about me." I smiled brightly and showed him the pocketknife behind my back. "Remember Tyson, I'll always love you. I just want you to be happy. Goodbye Tyson..."

I closed my eyes, and plunged the knife into my heart, crimson blood spilling and spattering.

I felt the warmth of the red liquid splash over me and I fell... felt...so...weak...

I could hear a muffled sort of sob. I felt Tyson catch me before I fell and I looked at him for the last time.

I was so confused... there was sadness and grief in his eyes... and what seemed like love?

No it couldn't be...

I weakly smiled and whispered "I love you" then grew limp in his arms, as I knew he could be happy now.... Without me around...

_Twilight glimmers in the stream  
Soon another day begins  
Wishing you were here with me  
to share new memories  
and all the secrets that I keep  
_

Tyson's P.O.V

I felt a wave of something-cold rush over me as I saw you fall slowly.

My heart slammed against my ribs.

No. Oh no.

That's all I could think of.

Over and over.

I ran over to catch you.

To hold you.

To feel you... for the last time.

I didn't know what to say....

I wanted to run for help...but it was no use... you were gone.

I saw you smile at me and whispered "I love you" before you left me... forever...

Pain filled my heart I stared down at your once smiling face.

I love her.

The thought exploded in my mind.

I've been keeping it a secret.

From everybody.

From myself.

I bowed my head low and buried my face in your hair.

I never deserved her...

Never...

I-I-I never got to say I loved her...

Flashback 

"Tyson!" Hilary screeched as she chased him around the alley with a broom. She finally cornered him, and grinned evilly at Tyson cowering under her.

Tyson laughed nervously. "Aw, Hil. Gimme a break, please?"

Hilary waved her finger at him. "Nuh-uh. You are supposed to clean the class today."

Tyson rolled his eyes and put on a pout. "Just this once. Please? I'll tell you what, you let me off and I'll make you dinner okay?"

Hilary stared at him confused at first, the nodded slowly. "Fine, but only if you promise to not cook it. I could die from your cooking you know?"

Tyson smiled at Hilary's funny statement. "Sure." He answered then saw her cheeks turn a slight pink.

End Flashback 

_Silently through all the years  
my heart aches 'cause you're not here  
Took for granted you'd be there  
I never showed I cared  
and now you're only in my dreams  
All the time could never heal  
What I've lost and what I feel  
You were taken far away  
and now it's just too late  
and fate has sealed my destiny_

Tyson's POV 

I didn't realized why she blushed back then, but now I know.

How could I have caused her so much pain, and not know it?

How could I break her heart like this?

How come I was such a fool not to know how much I cared for her?

If only I could have just one last chance to tell her how I feel, then everything would be fine...

But it was too late.

The one person who had ever really loved me was gone...

Fallen...

DLN: Okie, well that was my first shot at a suicide fic. Don't flame me, please. Ah, who cares, flame me if you think it was really bad. I'm going to make a sequel to this. Don't worry, there are many twists and turns along the way, with Tyson grieving. MWAHAHAHAH! Yeah, I'm evil, lol. Okie, well review if you wish and if you don't I'll give you cookies heehehehe. Lol, well sayonara!


End file.
